War
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The greatest battle of the team has commenced and it's all turned on Goku, what will he do to survive the war... fight ice with ice that's what. Chap 2 is an alternative ending.
1. War

**War**

* * *

It was a nice day in winter at Capsule Corp. It was the winter after Majinn Buu's defeat and everyone was still very cheerful. Bulma had decided to throw a party, again, and the entire Z-team and their families where over and even a few newer guests. Everyone was inside sipping coca and watching TV. Goku and Vegeta where discussing something loudly in the corner, and surprisingly, Vegeta was agreeing with Goku. The main factor in that may have simply been, Vegeta loved his coca and wasn't really listening.

"So then I had an idea." Said Goku, happily.

"That's dangerous." Muttered Vegeta.

"Anyway, I was thinking because it's winter.." he took a sip from his coca ignoring Vegeta, "Why don't we have a snow war?"

"A what?" asked Vegeta, snapping up from his coca.

"A snow war, snowball fight. We gather snow and throw it at each other and everyone finds themselves off." Said Goku, with his signature smile.

"That sounds…… interesting." Said Vegeta after a short thought.

"REALLY?!" yelled Goku in excitement, he had expected Vegeta to shoot it down.

"No Kakorott, I said it to make you cause a scene." Said Vegeta dripping with sarcasm and annoyance.

"Oh, okay then." Said Goku, taking a shot at sarcasm.

"Kakorott."

"Yes?"

"Don't use sarcasm, it sounds bizarre coming from you." Said Vegeta in ill amusement.

"Sorry. Hey, who wants to have a snow war?!" yelled Goku across the room and into the kitchen.

After a few minutes everyone was outside. Bulma, Chi Chi, 18, and Videl had decided not to participate. Little Marron had wanted to join them but 18 had decided that since it was the guys, and super powered boys, that it was best she didn't. So they say happily on the steps of the front of capsule corp. watching the battle.

"Okay! Everyone the battle will commence at the count of three and if anyone snowballs us, you will ALL be in pain!" yelled Chi Chi.

"ONE…..TWO…..THREE!" yelled Bulma and then watched as the snow flew.

Piccolo had taken to the air, he had really been forced to participate. Krillin and Gohan seemed to be in the middle of their own private war. Goten had turned on Trunks viciously and Trunks had been planning his revenge. Tien was trying to avoid Yamcha and Choutzu, who where hot on his tail as he ran behind a tree. Hercule had dived into a snow bank, narrowly avoiding a snowball thrown by Vegeta. Buu had decided to go for Piccolo. Goku had other plans as he hid behind a snow covered bush, his target was Vegeta. Vegeta seemed to be looking for someone, Goku knew he was looking for him. Goku used instant transmission and appeared behind Vegeta. Before Vegeta could react to his presence, he was greeted by being shoved in a snow bank rather roughly.

"THIS MEANS WAR KAKOROTT!!!!" yelled Vegeta as he wiped the cold snow from his face and Goku fled.

An hour or two had passed and the fight was still on. Piccolo had been attacked mostly by Buu but had felt the wrath of Gohan and a vicious Goku face wash. Krillin had been attacked by everyone and was in no mood. Vegeta had avoided his attacks mostly, but had fallen once again to Goku and his snow attacks. Goten and Trunks had decided to unite and become a rather destructive Gotenks, who had fallen to a face wash as well and where seconds from separating. Tien had been attacked by Vegeta once, which had been an accident when Vegeta had missed Goku and was still being hunted down by the others, including Buu and Hercule. Yamcha had been attacked by Puar, who had then turned into a rock and vanished as Tien attacked. Choutzu was running from Gotenks at the moment and had fallen by an attack from Piccolo. Gohan had aims for his father after a rather annoying attack and humiliating fall as his pants had gotten stuck on a tree.

"Gohan!" yelled Vegeta from a snow bank.

"Why are you hiding in a snow bank?" asked Gohan, looking at Vegeta's eyes.

"I'm not hiding, I'm plotting." Hissed Vegeta, "NOW! Get in."

A hatch popped open and Gohan snuck in to see a large empties area that could easily fit the Briefs smaller living room in, "WHOA!"

"Hey Gohan." Came a murmurs from Piccolo, Hercule, and Buu.

"What's going on?" asked Gohan.

"Where plotting revenge on Goku, want in?" asked Hercule.

"Yeah." Said Gohan.

"We need to get the others without Goku knowing." Said Piccolo.

"I'm going to the roof base with the others, maybe I can get Goten and Trunks on the way." Said Vegeta, sneaking out of the hatch.

"Vegeta's lost it hasn't he?" asked Gohan, watching Vegeta sneak like a spy to the roof hide out.

"A little." Said Piccolo.

Ten minutes later Goku walked in the deserted from yard. No one had been in back and the girls where still on the steps watching. He had been looking for his next victim but couldn't since anyone, not even Buu. It was starting to unnerve him and he was about to talk to Chi Chi when he saw everyone. They where either floating, hovering, or standing like a wall behind him as he turned. His eyes widened at the evil smirks they all had.

"G-Guys?" stuttered Goku, backing away as some advanced, he fell.

"Well, well. The tabled have turned." Smirked Vegeta.

"Crap." Muttered Goku as he jumped up and began to run.

"ATTACK!!" came a cry from Vegeta as he floated above everyone.

"G-GUYS THIS ISN'T FAIR!!" yelled Goku as the snowballs where launched like missiles.

"LET THE TRUE WAR BEGIN!!!" came a holler from someone other then Vegeta.

"This is cute." said Bulma with a smile as she turned to Chi Chi.

"It's wonderful how friendly they've all become." Said Chi Chi with a smile as Goku ran screaming for help past them.

* * *

END 


	2. Alternet Ending

WAR- alternative ending

* * *

"ATTACK!!" came a cry from Vegeta as he floated above everyone. 

Vegeta was expecting some movement from Goku or even his team, but then Goku's face turned into an evil smirk that could have blown Vegeta's away. For some odd reason unnerved Vegeta, and then he saw it, his troops had turned to face him and Goku had a large snow ball. Vegeta was about to move when he was bombarded, not just by his former troops, but the girls too. After a few seconds, all that could be seen of Vegeta was an odd limb or two out of a huge snow mound.

"Back stabbing, double crossers." muttered Vegeta, raising his head from the snow.

"Actually Vegeta, we planned this a few DAYS ago." laughed Goku as he bent over Vegeta.

"...Kakorott!" yelled Vegeta, but it wasn't in anger put a mix of shock and pain, as he grabbed his leg, "Did you have to use ice ones?"

"Oh my gosh! Vegeta, are you okay." asked Goku, dropping all defenses and sitting next to Vegeta to look at his leg.

"Yeah, fine." said Vegeta, as he smirked and shoved Goku's face in the snow.

"That was revenge." said Vegeta, happily jumping up and heading in the house.

"Oh let it be war Vegeta, let it be war." said Goku, eye in a twitch and an evil grin on his face.

"Goku, what did you do?" asked Piccolo, slightly scared.

"You'll see." said Goku with his smile getting bigger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" could be heard from inside as Vegeta ran out and dove in the snow. "GET IT OFF!!!!!"

"You didn't." said Bulma in concerned shock.

"BWAHAHAMUAHA!!!!!" cackled Goku, causing everyone to run away, "What Vegeta, don't you like spiders."

"Kakorott, this is truly war! You will regret this day." growled Vegeta, and the others waited for him to round on them, but nothing.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a **VERY** long war." asked Videl in shock.

"Your starting to understand them, that's why." said 18.

"I hope they don't take it too far though." said Chi Chi in concern.

"It's Goku and Vegeta." said Bulma plainly, and everyone sighed in anguish.

"Soooo for the next like, 5 years. Where do you guys want to stay why the war goes on?" asked Chi Chi.

* * *

END 


End file.
